A Smarter Love Story,
by madelaineclaire13
Summary: Just some Niley for the VDay., theres no sequel. its just a short, movie :


I have this, need to write.

-----------------------------------

Miley, demi, ashley, vanessa and lucy opened the doors to east coast high. They were linked arm in arm and strutted down the halls with confidence. Tbey were the envy of every girl in the school. Demi was wearing light skinnys with black converse. For a shirt she wore a black shirt that slipped off her shoulder a bit. Ashley was wearing a yellow mini-dress, with grey leggings and silver stilettos. Vanessa wore a mini-mini-mini skirt, with flats and a orange v-neck. Lucy was the shy one, so she stuck with a pair of sweats and uggs; with a sweater. Miley was the out-going one. She wore short-shorts with flats. But she wore a tank top and a sports jacket. That was how the showed up after march break. They we're labelled;; skanks, whores, posers, bitches anything those immature people could come up with. Staring at miley from down the hall was none other than, nick jonas. Nick jonas was not the popular guy, infact;; some people didn't even know his name. He was the curly haired freak that took ap classes. He walked to his ap math alone.

"guys, i have to go... Um, to a meeting! I'll ttyl! Byes!" miley ran off, she was too afraid to tell her friends she was moved to ap math because she had gotten a 98% in regular math. She almost made it into the class when, bam!  
Miley bumped into someone; "i am so sorry!" nick looked up at her and tried to keep calm "are you going into the right class?" he asked.  
Miley was a bit offended, "you wanna know what?! I had a 98 in my other class, so don't think i'm stupid!"  
nick felt bad, he offended her. "i didn't mean it like that, i meant this class never gets any beautiful girls"

Mileys smiled, he didn't say "hot mammas like every other guy. He said beautiful girls."thanks" she said, picking up the rest of her stuff"miley" she said, extending her hand.  
Nick shook it "i'm nick".  
They walked into the class together, and sat down.

They continued to talk for the next couple weeks in math, and soon became close. Miley still hadn't told her "clique" that she was a nerd. Little did she know, nicks older brother, joe. Knew her secret, and planned to use it against her.

Miley was walking down the hallway with nick, when suddenly, her clique appeared.  
Who is _he?_ Vanessa demanded.  
"chill v, he's a friend"  
"we do not hang out with nerds, how did you meet him anyway?"  
"well, i uh, you see…"  
ashley understood… "your in a smart person class?!"  
The rest of the clique looked at her in disgust.  
"whats so wrong with being smart?" Miley asked.  
"i find it quite attractive" nick mumbled.  
"let's go girls, we do not associate with nerds" vanessa said, and her and the clique walked away.  
Miley collaped onto the ground.. They, ditched me… because i'm smart?!  
And than she began to cry.  
Nick, who had felt very attached and loving to miley these past few weeks, picked her up and started to carry her.  
Miley giggled a bit, nick could always make her smile, "where are we going? And can i walk?"  
Nick smiled "i'm taking you home, and no, you can't".  
Miley didn't argue, for some reason, she felt safe and warm in nicks arms, she felt loved. Her face turned to stone after she realized her dad would be home. "no!"  
Nick stopped, "what's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"we can't go to my house!" Miley said, nervously…  
"why not?"  
"uh… because… i…"  
"miley, what's wrong? You can tell me anything" he said, examining her. He thought she was tense, until she noticed her arm.  
"nick, i can't tell you." She looked down; she couldn't tell him how her dad was violent and drunk. And that he beat her, if she did, both her and nick would die.  
Nick lightly grabbed her arm. Miley flinched in pain. He examined it and noticed several bruises.  
"i can explain, just give me a sec"miley said, thinking of an excuse.  
"just tell me who, miley."  
"i can't."  
"why not?"  
"he'll get you"  
at that point, nick understood. He picked her back up and carried her to his car, silently.  
"say something" she asked.  
"hi" he said, he didn't know what to say.  
"look, nick… i really can't go home, and you can't get involved, you'll end up hurt" miley said, concerned for nick.  
Nick smiled "who said we were going to your house?"  
Miley smiled she was safe, for now.

Once they arrived, Joe was there, smirking.  
"Why is that NERD here, Nerdolas?"  
before Nick said anything Miley spoke "it was you, wasn't it?" she said softly.  
Joe was still smirking "Yes, It was… Nerdley"  
Miley lunged for him, but nick stopped her.  
"Miley" he said, looking into her eyes. That was all she needed, she calmed down instantly and linked arms with Nick.  
They pushed pass Joe and entered the house.  
"Nicholas, why are you home from school so early, and who is this?" Mrs. Jonas asked her son, as he walked into the living room.  
"It's a long story, and this is Miley."  
Denise smiled "oh, the girl you always talk about.."  
Nick blushed a bit "Mom…"  
Denise smiled "Its nice to meet you Miley, you are so pretty".  
"Thank you Mrs. Jonas" Miley replied, feeling at home for once in six years.  
"Please, call me Denise, Mrs. Jonas makes me feel old".  
Miley giggled, "Okay, Denise"  
Nick wasn't sure if Miley wanted to tell his mom about her dad "Uh, is it alright if Miley stays here for a while?"  
"Sure, but if you don't mind, why?"  
Nick though up something "Because her –"  
Miley cut him off "It's a long story, but if your willing to hear it, Nicks missing out on a few pieces himself" Miley knew when she told someone, it had to get better.  
Denise and Nick sat down, worried.  
Miley sighed "When I was nine, my mom left; and my dad started drinking. He started to get violent when I turned ten and started to [quietly] beat me" "My mom took my younger sister and my older sister and older brother moved out, leaving me alone, so I got beat worse."  
Denise opened her arms up for a hug and Miley accepted. "He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise sweetie".  
Miley quickly wiped the tears that had fallen, and smiled.  
"You're more than welcome to stay here Miley. And while we're at it; is your father at home right now?"  
"Yes, that's why Nick brought me here".  
"I have a few phone calls to make" Denise said, leaving the room.  
Nick pulled Miley into a hug, and she begun to cry once again.  
"Sh, Smiley your okay now... Just let it all out" Nick said, while rubbing her back.  
Miley felt safe, she felt the safest she's ever felt in her entire life.  
Later that Night, Miley was concerned, she had no clothes, nothing at all with her. She wanted to ask someone what she could do, but before she could, she heard sirens. She quickly looked out the window to see a cop car at her house, pulling her drunken father into the car. There was a knock on the door and Denise answered it. It was a police officer. "He is going away for a long time, I can assure you of that."  
Denise smiled "Thank you officer."  
"No problem" he said, and left.  
Denise walked into the living room "Miley, sweetie, do you want me to go with you so you can get your things?"  
Miley was confused, since her drunk of a father had left, shouldn't she have to go back home? "I thought that—"  
Denise understood right away and cut her off "You don't think I'm letting a sixteen year old girl live by herself when we have four spare rooms do you?"  
Miley smiled and hugged her.  
Nick came down stairs, and offered to take Miley over; and they left..

Once at Mileys; Nick helped Miley pack up her things, but one thing makes him stop and he bursts out laughing. "wha—MY THONG?!" miley said, trying to grab it from him.  
Nick tried to stop laughing "it, has, bunnies." Miley jumped up to get it, but fell, knocking her and Nick down, with Nick underneath her. "Hi" he smiled, putting his hands on her hips.  
"hi" she said, looking into his eyes.  
Nick smiled. "We should probably get back to packing"  
"Nick; I can't"  
"why not?"  
Miley giggled "You're holding me"  
Nick blushed and took his hands off her hips.  
Miley got up, took her thong from Nick and put it in her suitcase, and they left.

Once Miley settled her things in, she went to Nicks room and knocked.  
Nick opened the door, and let Miley in. Miley noticed an Elvis Costello Shirt and took it. "HEY!" Nick said "give it back its my favourite!"  
"but I like it" Miley said, smiling adorably.  
"but—"  
"You'll have to catch me!" Miley said, running out of his room, and outside, by the pool.  
Nick chased after her and almost fell into the pool, but miley stopped him.  
"Can I have my shirt back?"  
"Nope," Miley said; and she put the shirt on the table, and jumped into the pool with her clothes on.  
"Are you insane?" Nick asked; once she resurfaced.  
"Nope, but these clothes are heavy" Miley said, taking off her sweater and jeans, leaving her in her cheer shorts and a tank top., she threw her wet clothes at Nick. "Get in the pool, will you?"  
Nick smiled, and removed his shirt and jumped in the pool.  
Miley smiled and swam up to him "I have a question"  
"Ask away"  
"How are you a nerd, with a chest like that" she asked, pointing to his chest. [he has a six pack ;)]  
Nick Smiled a bit "I have no idea"  
Miley swan under water; and grabbed Nicks ankles. He jumped, and Miley started laughing, but then all of a sudden, Nick swan over and kissed Miley passionately; she kissed back with the same intensity.

And it was Magical (:

# The end.


End file.
